The present invention relates to tops or covers for capacitor containers and more particularly to a method of providing such tops along with a method of attaching electrical leads to the tops.
Capacitor bodies are carried in open mouthed containers the open end of which are closed by a cover. The cover also includes electrical leads for electrically connecting the capacitor body to a desired electrical circuit. Prior to the present invention, the tops and the inserts for holding the attendant electrical leads were manufactured by an insert molding process which is expensive and, to a certain degree, leads to inaccuracies. In addition, after the insert molding process, it was necessary to provide a secondary crimp to the inserts to deform them inside the top in order to insure a seal between the inserts and the top. This also adds to the manufacturing costs.